Wild Dogs
The Wild Dogs are a large raider tribe operating within the Seattle Expanse. Its members consist of surviving raiders from further south, raiders who migrated from Post-War Canada as well as those native to the expanse itself. Having reigned as the dominant raider force in the Expanse for well over a century, the Wild Dogs have few allies and many enemies. However with the arrival of the NCR and the re-emergence of The Enclave, the Dogs future seeks dire and their destruction almost inevitable... Background Formed from a myriad of raider gangs who were "conquered", the Wild Dogs have been the scourge of the Seattle Expanse for many years. Many who have travelled south and return call them "The Expanse's Khans" as a testament to both their strength and their tenacity. Their name comes from their wild, almost savage, nature and the howling they emit as a battle cry. Despite their reign as the dominant raider force in the Seattle Expanse, they have seen hefty opposition. The Wastelander, and founder of the community of Bastion, known as Connor Henryson frequently harrassed the Wild Dogs, even capturing and "taming" one to be his bride, in a campaign that displayed that the tribe was not invincible. The Dogs also faced near extinction when remnants of the Master's Army arrived in the Seattle Expanse and began terrorising the region. Thanks to the efforts of The Inner Circle and the also recently arrived Brotherhood of Steel, the mutants were defeated and their numbers culled but this in turn allowed the Wild Dogs to rebuild their strength and regain their place as the proverbial top dogs of the Expanse. Equipment As a raider tribe, the actual armaments used by the Wild Dogs are varied, though often of a low quality. Pipe Weaponry is the most common form of armament within the Wild Dogs, though non-military/combat shotguns and Hunting Rifles are also a commonplace occurence. The most terrifying pieces of the Wild Dogs varied arsenal, however, are salvaged Power Armour frames. However these suits of Power Armour are often protected only by reinforced metal plating over the basic servos making them drastically inferior to any other forms of Power Armour, even the Heavy Armour utilised by the NCR. Higher ranking, and tougher, Wild Dogs do possess some Pre-War Military Hardware but these weapons are incredibly rare. Most Wild Dog armour are either pieces of Leather or Metal strapped over whatever they're wearing to look intimidating while offering some protection. Wasteland Relations Being the largest Raider group operating within the Seattle Expanse, most factions and communities don't look upon the Wild Dogs favourably, often shooting them on sight. New California Republic The Wild Dogs evoke bad memories of the Khans, and their descendant and successor tribes, in the NCR. As such, The NCR has declared ALL Wild Dogs as enemies of the Republic. Destroying them would be the first major step towards NCR dominance in the region. Winters Enclave Since Winters Enclave seeks to rebuild America and Raiders are a hurdle on that path, the extermination of the Wild Dogs is a priority in the immediate plans of Winters Enclave. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle and the Wild Dogs have battled each other for generations now, pausing their conflict only when remnants of the Master's Army arrived in the Seattle Expanse and nearly drove the Wild Dogs to extinction. If given half a chance, The Inner Circle will seize any opportunity to anhiliate the Wild Dogs. The Cabal As fellow Raiders, The Cabal enjoy a rivalry of sorts with the Wild Dogs. However, this smaller gang and its leaders have no intention of playing second fiddle to the Wild Dogs, only pillaging those communities left over, and will seize the first opportunity to dethrone the Wild Dogs from their place as "Top Dog", hopefully taking over both its territories and recruiting many of its members. Bastion Possibly the one community the Wild Dogs hate above all others, Bastion is also the one community the Dogs tread carefully around. The settlements founder, Connor Henryson, had pursued a "war" of vengeance against the Wild Dogs following the tribes resurgence after the defeat of the Master's Army, harassing Wild Dog operations and even capturing, and "taming", a female member and taking her as his bride before founding the settlement of Bastion around a Pre-War army depot. With such a strained history, the Dogs have long sought a way to breach Bastions formidable defences while the settlers within have long sought to destroy the raiders. If any of the major powers were to destroy the Wild Dogs, Bastion would almost certainly pledge their support...or at the least offer to stay out of their way, should The Cabal defeat the Dogs. Category:Faction